Aztarus
by RuneMoon64
Summary: Harry and Percy, both framed for a crime they didn't commit are sent to Aztarus- Azkaban and Tartarus. That's where they meet and plan to escape. R&R Rated T for torture. New story!
1. The Banishing

_**Hello! So i'm new at this thing and well... Percy's is after TLO so no HOO and Harry's is after OOTP. Ok there's nothing else to say so... On to the story!**_

Aztarus

**Chapter 1: The Banishing. Percy:**

"This must be some sort of joke," Percy began expecting someone would laugh and say 'Gotcha' but unfortunately no one did.

"I would never do such a thing,"

"No joke I'm afraid," Zeus, king of the gods said, loudly. "Perseus Jackson you are to be banished to Tartarus for the murder of seven demigods and-" The god of the sky took a quick glance at Athena, sighing he continued, "And the attempted murder of Annabeth Chase,"

"WHAT?" Percy yelled. ''Annabeth is my girlfriend! I- I love her I would never try to hurt her!'' Percy exclaimed.

"Well, she says otherwise. Annabeth my child come. I knew that this.. this sea spawn would hurt you." Said an angry Athena.

Annabeth came into view. She was crying softly, she marched down to kneel to Zeus. She didn't even mutter a word when she passed.

''Annabeth." Percy whispered.

She didn't even stop to look at him she just continued walking until she kneeled to Zeus. "Rise.'' he ordered, she did as she was told and went to stand next to her mother.

''Now Annabeth tell us what happened," said Zeus.

''Well, it was after capture the flag, our team lost and all of my siblings were hurt so I went to my cabin and" She sobbed. "There he was, blood soaked, he- he lunged at me but I escaped and-"

Tears ran down her eyes. "That's enough my daughter you may go." Said Athena. Annabeth nodded and left without another word.

Percy just stood there, shocked at what Annabeth had said. He wanted to say that what she said never happened, he wanted to say that after capture the flag he was with Grover and Tyson, but no words escaped his mouth.

"As you can see Percy Jackson, someone saw you. As for the rest of the demigods your blood was scattered on them,'' Zeus explained.

''Father,"

Percy looked up to the sea god.

"You know I would never do such a thing,"

Poseidon just looked down sadly, avoiding Percy's eyes.

"Once again Perseus Jackson you are banished to Tartarus for the murder of seven demigods and the attempted murder of Annabeth Chase." Zeus concluded.

"All in favor for Aztar- Ahh Tartarus,"

All of the gods raised their hands. "One last thing demigod. Tartarus is nothing like you imagine."

**Harry:**

"I didn't do it."

Harry stood up, yes he was told not to speak unless spoken to, but right now the minister was out of his mind.

"We have evidence." Umbridge pointed out.

"Yes. We have you recorded on a muggle camera." she spat.

"But-''

"No. You are hereby banished to Azkaban for the murder of eight muggles." The minister concluded. "Wait! Don't I have a say in this? Professor-'' He looked at the old wizard at his side.

"Professor Dumbledore, you know me! You know I would never do such a thing." Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Enough! Take him away!" Umbridge interrupted.

**So, how was it? Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks ^.^**

**RuneMoon64**


	2. Meeting

_**Hey again! YAYYYY!T****o everyone who reviewed, followed and favored thanks so much ^.^ ****  
**_

_**And finally here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2: Meeting. Percy:**

Tired, Alone, Scared. Those are the words that described how Percy felt- Oh wait! He also felt like he wanted to throw up. There were these cloaked figures that brought him here, and whenever he went near them he felt like someone was wiping out his happiness and all that was left were bad memories, like the time when the Minotaur took his mom or when he was blasted of Mt. St. Helens.

Percy expected Tartarus to be more like a pit or an abyss instead it was more like a prison with ugly, small cells- which for some reason- the doors were kept opened... So anyways, the cloaked figures took Percy to his cell which had absolutely nothing in it but chains, chains and more chains. They threw him inside and took off… but why did they keep the door open? Percy decided to figure out the answer himself, he got up and walked straight towards the door and saw them- mortals and monsters- falling to their death in what looked like melting lava. He now understood why the doors were kept open so, it's either jump to your death or be tortured. Nice. He turned back to his cell and just.. dropped, he was so tired.

A figure appeared at his cell, Percy couldn't tell who it was but he recognized the golden eyes.

"Ah, Persues Jackson I've been waiting for you to come down here,"

Percy could finally see him he was a figure of a man with golden eyes he was about 22 and beach blonde hair. He was carrying some sort of trunk.

"Kronos," Percy spat.

Kronos put the trunk down.

"You brought me down here," He howled.

Kronos smiled. "I would've loved to bring you here and make you pay for what you have done to me but no, it wasn't in my power. I didn't bring you here,"

"Why do you look like a stupid lifeguard?"

"Ahh you noticed this I just took over some descendent of Apollo until I get out of here,"

"Then why are you here?" Percy asked, it was kind of stupid question since Percy already knew the answer.

"To make you pay for what you've done to me of course," Kronos opened the trunk and revealed all the torture devices. There were whips, knives, guns, carving tools, tasers and many more Percy didn't recognize.

"Do you know why the door is left open? Yes, yes one reason is for suicide but the other… the other is if your little neighbors want to visit their favorite demigod,"

Kronos pulled sharp, steel knife out of the trunk and played with it's tip. Percy said something really stupid. Something he wished he didn't say. "You do realize I could just escape right?"

"Not. if. I. did. This." Kronos replied. He lifted the knife and plunged it into Percy's leg.

**Harry:**

Alright now it was getting weird. Harry saw lots of pictures of Azkaban in the Daily Prophet and those pictures looked absolutely nothing to what he saw now. Melting lava, weird looking monsters andguards with swords and daggers. The dementors were escorting Harry to his cell. Merlin! He hated those things trying to suck every bit of happy memory he had.

Harry sighed he wished he had his wand and escape but only two things would stop him.

1) He was stripped of his wand (not to mention every magical item he had).

2) There is nowhere to escape, everything I mean everything was blocked by the lava.

The dementors reached the bottom of his cell, and then Harry heard a scream. Harry took a small glance at his new living chamber it was small and dusty with nothing in it except two figures and a trunk full of weapons.

The first figure was was a man with golden eyes and beach blonde hair he looked about 22. The second figure was a boy, not older than 16. He had jet black hair and green eyes, not like Harry's emerald green eyes but more like sea green. He wore an orange T-shirt that was printed out words Harry couldn't make out. Harry then noticed the man was holding a knife to the boy's leg Harry also noticed that another knife was sticking out of the boy's left leg. The man struck the knife into the boy's right leg, the boy screamed.

"Percy Percy Percy your not going anywhere,'' The man said in a deep voice.

Harry realized that it was the same scream as before. The boy breathed heavily before elbowing the man and tried to punch him. Tried to. The man took a bronze gun from the trunk and shot the boy on the shoulder; the boy yelled in pain and fell to the ground he kept wriggling before he laid, still. The man put the gun down and took a carver and got closer to the boy. No! Harry was not going to just stand there and watch. He slowly walked inside the cell. He could see the man and the boy clearly now. The boy's shirt had 'Camp Half-Blood' printed on it. Harry moved towards them.

"Ah it seems like we have a guest." Harry froze. The man didn't stop to look at Harry, he just lifted the carver and began carving letters on the boy's chest.

**Soooo? How was it? Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**RuneMoon64**


	3. Official

_**Hey guys. I don't why I'm still writing this story. It's soo bad, but all you reviews made me continue it so, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

**Guest 1: I did thanks a lot! ;)**

**Skullkey4758: Thanks!**

**Mailaine: Thanks! I'm new to this but promise you it'll get better =))**

**Toe Walker: I'm really trying hard to be very descriptive. Hope this chapter pleases you.**

**Mrmngrl101: Thank you soooooo much!**

**Amazing-Thalia-Grace: Your awesome! Thank you!**

**Siren Called: Thanks! I don't like cliffhangers either. Mine wasn't exactly a cliffhanger! I didn't meant to put one sorry! xD**

**CupackeQueen: Thanks!**

**Ok enough of that ... On to the story!**

**Harry:**

"Stop it!" yelled Harry.

The man continued carving words on the boy- Percy he remebered- and blood oozed out of him. Percy struggled out of the man's grip and screamed when the man brought his hand down on his stomach.

"Who are you? A demigod?" said the man in a deep voice.

Demigod? What's a demigod? Harry thought, but ignored his question.

"Why are you doing that to him?" asked Harry. He was so useless without his wand.

The man stood up and came closer to Harry, as Harry backed up.

"What are you-"

The man grabbed Harry's neck and and brought it down towards the lava.

"Look here. I'm guessing your from _there._ But I don't care. What's between me and that filthy Halfblood-" He pointed at Percy- who now lay on the ground, unconscious. "Is his and my bussiness. So stay out of it," He pushed Harry on the next cell and Harry fell on the ground. He decieded that he won't be able to do anything now. So he needs to work out a stragedy tomorrow.

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

Harry woke up with a long, bronze sword at his chin. It was that boy- Percy.

He looked pale. His shirt was ruined, torn all the way down. Blood trickled down his chest and leg- the one he was stabbed in.

"Who are you? A Demigod? I never saw you at Camp Halfblood." The green eyed boy questioned.

Again! Demigod? And Camp Halfblood he was sure it was written on Percy's shirt, but he can't see it now since his shirt was torn.

"What's a Demigod? Camp Halfblood? There's a camp for Halfbloods? What about that Purebloods and Muggleborns?"

"What are you talking about? Who sent me here? Was it you? Am I-"

"Hold your horses you two,"

The man with the golden eyes appeared at the cell. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt that matched his hair.

"Kronos," howled Percy. He was about to lunge at the man- Kronos when he tripped and fell on the ground. His leg wound opened up and a little blood come out. Harry helped Percy up and Percy muttered his thanks. They both stared at Kronos.

"Now, now Perseus Jackson. You don't want to hurt yourself do you?" mocked Kronos.

"What do you want Kronos? Why am I in Tartarus?" said Percy. For a person who was just tortured... he was pretty calm.

"Wait. What is Tartarus? Were in Azkaban... I think," said Harry, confused.

"Harry Potter meet Perseus Jackson, a Demigod. Half god. Half human. Persues Jackson meet Harry Potter, one of the strongest wizards there is. Their kind are somehow related to Hecate. Now play nice. Welcome to Aztarus!" And with that Kronos disappeared.

**Percy:**

****Percy felt tired. Yes he felt pain, every time he moved pain shot through his body, but he felt mostly tired. Harry was leading him back to their cells after Kronos's sudden disappearnce. They decided to stay put untill Percy got better.

"Ow my leg burns," confessed Percy.

"You should take it easy you know?" said Harry.

"I'm kinda used to this. I've been through worse, trust me,"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "Worse than being shot on the shoulder, stabbed on the leg and your chest being carved on?"

"Worse," he admitted.

"Wow. Tough life. What are those words anyway?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's Ancient Greek. It's pretty common at my camp,"

"Your Halfblood camp?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Umm.. I'd rather keep to myself," Percy looked down to the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked,"

"No, it's fine. It's kinda personal,"

Harry looked like he was about say something important when suddenly a familar voice from behind said:

"My. My. Well look what we have here. Harry Potter. The dark lord shall be pleased."

**Sorry! Had to end this chapie like this. Wanted to add some suspense to the story. So? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Btw forgot to mention... Umm let's just say Percy lost his Achilles curse. Kay? Sorry it's short. This is my limit.**

**RuneMoon64**


	4. The Rest

_Annabeth:_

Annabeth walked around The Big House, waiting nervously for Chiron to come out. She spotted Mr. D who looked like he was very excited about something. "Why so happy, Mr. D?" She asked him. He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably because of that Poseidon's son. What was his name? Peter! He's finally gone!"

"Percy," Annabeth corrected him. "And don't talk about him like that," she added. Purple to gray, he eyed her carefully before saying. "Let me remind you that you were one of the main reasons that he went to-" He looked over her shoulder; she turned around and saw Chiron leaving his office. "Ahem- that he went to Tartarus,"

Annabeth was about to complain and argue but then realized that he was kind of right. "But-"

"Is there a problem?" Chiron came towards them with his eyebrows raised. "Something I should know, Dionysus?"

"No nothing at all, Chiron. I was just talking to dear Annabelle here about Peter, such a shame," He answered. Annabeth was furious at what he said. Sure he was god and he was well- Mr. D but he had no right to talk about Percy like that.

"My name's Annabeth! Stop talking about Percy that way, you have no right to. I know it's my fault but I still care about him," she explained.

"Well you should've thought about that before you-"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled and called Grover to them. "Grover, please escort Annabeth to her cabin. Dionysus. A word please."

They walked away to Chiron's office and Grover took me outside. He raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all,"

_**Hermione:**_

Hermione hasn't heard from Harry since the day before the hearing, she could not believe that the ministry accused Harry for such a thing, when she heard what was going on she was so shocked that she ran all over her house and sent Ron an owl. _"Did you hear what happened to Harry? Prof. McGonagall just owled me!" She wrote._

"_Bloody hell, Hermione! Its 4' AM! What has Harry gotten himself into this time?" He replied. _So she told him everything and four days passed and she and Ron still don't know what happened to Harry.

Hermione was now at the Weasley's house before going to Hogwarts. She and Ron were sitting at the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Hermione, dear, I didn't know you were here." She looked at Ron, questionably.

"I invited her over, mum," said Ron.

"Well, you should've said so, darling. Would you like some tea, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione shook her head and said: "Mrs. Weasley. Did you hear about Harry? Are they suspending him from school?"

Molly Weasley set her tea cup down. "Children, me and Arthur didn't tell you about this because your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore forbade us to say a word."

"What is it, mum?" asked Ron. Hermione was curious about what Molly was going to say but also worried for her best friend.

"The ministry sent Harry to Azkaban,"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time. "You must be joking!" Said Hermione. "Yeah, mum it's not funny," Ron stated.

"It's not a joke." She said.

"Then what? I mean what could Harry possibly do that would send him to Azkaban?" Asked Hermione.

"Murder eight Muggles,"

"Seriously? Harry would never do such a thing," said Ron. "I know he wouldn't but the ministry doesn't. Apparently, they have evidence."

"What kind of evidence?"questioned Ron.

"I don't know. They didn't tell Arthur,"

"Then we'll just have to find out ourselves," replied Ron.

**So? Watcha think? Good? Bad? Tell me! **

**Over and out.**

**RuneMoon64**


End file.
